<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People are Strange by lolliipxps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548353">People are Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps'>lolliipxps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dwayne is Dwayne, M/M, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sort Of, Tags May Change, Vampires, We go down like big bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwayne hated humans, but this one. This one was special. This one he wanted to be his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>People are Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh god. Not another ship.... here we go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The boardwalk was as busy and crowded as every night. Full of naive, careless humans who had no idea how limited their lifespan was. How useless they were except for being a meal ticket for predators like them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pack had been looking at their options for about an hour now. Should’ve found a meal by now but Paul and a Marko were taking their time, weighing their options. Dwayne, on the other hand, could care less. Food was food, regardless of everything else. It didn’t matter whether it was some skinny whore or some drunk bum fishing for money. They were all the same to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwayne also wasn’t one for theatrics. Humans were pathetic, he didn’t need to charm them, to show them fake human appeal. He hated them with a burning passion. The sooner they were dead the better he felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh lighten up, Dwayne! You used to be so fun,” Marko cooed, nibbling on his ear and wrapping his arms around him. Only for Dwayne to shove him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck off. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glared at the smallest vampire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quit fucking around and find someone to eat already. I’m hungry and you’re wasting time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not that time mattered to them, he just didn’t see a point in beating around the bush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwayne glanced around the swarm of beating hearts around them with disinterest and indifference. Until his eyes landed on a brunette, the same brunette he’d spotted the night prior. The teen was new, he could tell by the way he got so easily lost on the boardwalk. The disinterest morphed into curiosity, and something he wouldn’t admit out loud-attraction. Something about this particular human made him want to go over and introduce himself. To introduce him to the family even. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen was trying on a leather coat. It wasn’t a bad choice, in fact, it looked quite good on the human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? Looks like Dwayne got his eye on someone juicy. Want us to go fetch him for ya? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marko leaned up against him, pressing an elbow against his arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never seen you look at a human like that before though. I think he’s finally starting to soften up guys.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A glare was quickly shot in the smaller vampire’s direction for a split second as Dwayne shoved him off wordlessly. His attention was already back on the human. Didn’t even say a word as he suddenly got off his bike and made a beeline, shoving every human that got in his way to the side carelessly, until he got sneakily got behind his target.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should buy it, brings out your complexion.” Dwayne murmured softly into the human’s ears. Almost immediately the heart rate sped up, beating like a jack rabbit. “Sorry about that, couldn’t help but come and introduce myself. I’m Dwayne.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, he even introduced himself. Boys, I don’t think he’s just gone soft, I think he’s head over heels for this guy. What do you think, Marko?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, seems like it to me, what about you Davey? Thinks he’s got the hots for that Jim Morrison look-a-like? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It seemed like their leader wasn’t answering them either, but they both knew he was just as curious. The taller vampire never took an interest in humans, never bothered to say a single word. Only his pack earned his attention and kept it. They couldn’t help but listen in…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah dude, you scared me there, lucky I didn’t punch you instinctually. Usually happens and gets me into fights. Nice to meet you, Dwayne, I’m Michael.” Michael. Dwayne imagined how it sounded if said it, he liked it.  “Thanks, I think I’m going to buy it, fits pretty nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael was as human was human could be but Dwayne sensed something in him. There was more to this Jim Morrison look-alike than it seemed. Buried down deep, underneath all that mortality, was a killer. Michael was one of them and Dwayne knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted Michael. Needed Michael to be his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? Save your cash, It’s on me.” Dwayne pulled out a wad of case and threw it carelessly over at the sales women, not taken his eyes off of Michael for a moment. Not caring that he threw down a hundred dollar bill and certainly not caring about the looks either of them were getting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah man, you don’t need to do that, really.” Michael shook his head and attempted to pull out his twenty dollar bill. When Dwayne noticed this he put his hand on Michael’s, cold skin touching warm. A pulse of electricity spiked through his body, and he knew Michael felt it too. “Look seriously dude-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Michael.” Dwayne wrapped an arm around his shoulder and turn him around, already striding towards his brothers. “If can return the favor by hanging out with us tonight, what do ya say? You’re knew here right, could use some friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael seemed hesitant but allowed him to lead the human towards their bikes. “Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt, got my brother with me, though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwayne stopped right in front of the boys. “Boy’s this is Michael. Michael this the boys.” He looked David dead in the eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think we should test him. He’s got killer in him. David, I want him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David would be the only one who could hear him. The nod of acknowledgement was all he needed to know their leader understood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well count yourself lucky, Dwayne usually doesn’t given anyone the light of day, you must have made quite the impression on him.” David smirked and extended his hand towards Michael. “I’m David. These two knuckleheads are Paul and Marko.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance they could hear someone else shout Michael’s name. That someone spotted him and ran right up to him, clearly out of breath. “Dude, Mike, why did you just take off like that?” The kid huffed. “I thought you were going to wait for me outside the comic book shop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With much hesitancy, Dwayne let Michael go, annoyed that the twerp was cutting their conversation short. Taking Michael’s attention away from him. If Michael was looking, Michael would see the glare of hatred Dwayne was casting on the pint sized brat. Said brat shuddered with fear from the look, his glare morphing into a cold, twisted grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, Sammy, I’m not just gonna stand around while you do a bunch of nerdy shit.” Michael sighed and shook his head, before glancing at them apologetically. “Look, I’m sorry I can’t stick around, but it was nice meeting you all. Maybe I’ll catch you guys around tomorrow? Let’s go Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are all looked on as ‘Sam’ quickly and fearfully, dragged Michael away from them. Telling him how much they gave him the creeps. Something told Dwayne that the kid would be a problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow we test him, gonna be a fun night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thinking of making this a one shot series, maybe a little more. what do you guys think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>